It is common to provide therapy and monitor a patient using a variety of medical devices. Moreover, these medical devices may be used at different times, and in a variety of locations. One or more medical devices may, for example, be used to provide medical treatment or monitor physiological conditions while the patient resides within his or her home or office. At other times, the patient may visit clinics or hospitals where different medical devices may be used. These disparate medical devices generate a wealth of physiological data relating to the symptoms and condition of the patient.